Sea Cucumbers
by Angel of the Starz
Summary: Why does Michiru hate sea cucumbers? ONE SHOT


**Sea Cucumbers**

**Summary: ** Why does Michiru hate Sea Cucumbers?

"I cannot believe you just did that." Haruka roared with laughter as Rei slammed the phone back into its cradle. She was red in the face as she rejoined the circle.

"I don't think you should have made her." Ami said quietly.

"That's the point of truth or dare." Makoto sighed. "You have to face the consequences if you don't want to reveal a deep dark secret."

The sailor senshi were seated in Usagi's living room. Everyone had gathered there by Usagi's begging. She had recently started to take a cooking class and wanted to try out a dish on them. After many days of being stalked by Usagi the Red Ninja and had been threatened by her tears, everyone had given. While waiting, Minako suggested a game of truth or dare which Haruka immediately took a liking to.

"Who's turn is it?" Rei questioned.

"Its mine." Minako stated. She stood up in the middle of the circle closed her eyes, and spun widely. Setsuna quickly pushed Chibi-usa out of the way before she got stepped on. After a couple of seconds, a very dizzy Minako slowed to a stop and pointed right at Michiru.

"Okay Michiru, truth or-" she started.

"Would anyone like some sea cucumbers for the salad?" Usagi called out.

"Yes." Everyone called out. But it was slightly drowned out by the yell of "no" but the normally serene Michiru Kaioh. A slight look of fear flashed across her eyes.

"What's wrong Michiru?" Haruka was at her side in a flash.

"I just don't like sea cucumbers." Michiru cleared her throat and regained her composure.

"Why not?" Chibi-usa wondered.

"Just, something happened when I was young." She waved her hand in the air as if that would shoo away the topic.

"Like what?" Rei grabbed a pillow, lied on her stomach, and rested her chin in her hands.

"Never mind." Michiru shook her head. She turned her attention towards the senshi of love and gave her a daring look. "Minako, I think it was your turn."

"Yes it is." Minako smirked. "Michiru, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us why you don't like sea cucumbers." The blond raised an eyebrow.

"I changed my mind. Truth." Michiru said quickly.

"Why don't you like sea cucumbers?" Minako pumped the air with her fists and laughed with victory.

"You had to have seen that one coming." Setsuna muttered.

Michiru hung her head in defeat. "Okay, alright. I'll tell you."

* * *

><p><em>A five-year-old Michiru Kaioh ran ahead of her parents as the started their trek to find the right spot on the beach. She held her arms out at her sides and ran around, her aquamarine hair flowing behind her.<em>

"_Michi honey, don't get too far away from us." Her mother called. She had set their bags down onto the beach and started to spread out a large towel._

"_I want to go swimming." Michiru ran back up to her parents. She started to tug at the button down shirt she was wearing over her bathing suit._

"_Not yet honey." Her father grabbed her by the arm before she could go anywhere. "You need to put some sunscreen on." He rubbed some into his hands and started to rub it into her cheeks. Michiru groaned and struggled as her father attempted to protect her skin._

"_Daddy, I want to swim." Michiru tried to pull away._

"_Just let her go honey." Michiru's mother said with a smile. You know how she gets when she is at the beach."_

"_Yay!" Michiru bounced in the tips of her toes and clapped before sprinting towards the water. In the next couple of seconds she was submerged underneath the water. She smiled as the coolness enveloped her. After a couple of seconds she had resurfaced a couple of feet away from the shore._

_Michiru brushed the salt water away from her eyes before starting to swim parallel to the shore. She knew the boundaries her parents had set for her. She wasn't allowed to go past the coral reef or the life guard stand. And she wasn't allowed past the barrier. It didn't bother Michiru at all as long as she was able to swim._

"_Hey watch it." A boy cried as Michiru ran her head into his back._

"_Sorry." Michiru said quietly before turning around and starting to swim back in the opposite direction._

"_You want to race?" the boy asked._

"_Me?" Michiru looked around before pointing to herself._

"_Yeah." He nodded._

_Michiru smiled brightly before nodding. No one had ever invited her to do something with them. All the other children her age at her school would just run to their friends and leave her sitting alone on the playground. And if they were asked to choose partners for a project, Michiru never missed a groan or a roll of the eyes._

"_I'll count you down." A teenage girl said. Michiru nodded and took her place next to the boy. "On your mark, get set, go!" she called._

_Michiru quickly performed a standing dive into the water and took off. She could see the boy next to her red in the face. He looked a little upset. She ignored him and continued to swim. By the time she made it back to the starting line where the teenager was waiting the boy was very well behind her. The teenager just stared in shock._

"_Did you see her?" the teenager asked a couple of her friends._

"_You got beat by a girl." A little girl snickered. The boy scowled and splashed water at her._

"_I'll show her." He paused and looked down to see what he stepped on. He noticed a black blob underneath his foot. "Watch this." He picked up the black blob before moving back over towards Michiru._

"_Would you like to race again?" he questioned._

"_Okay." Michiru smiled._

_The little boy snickered as he slowly walked up behind Michiru. It all happened in a matter of seconds. As a few of the older kids started the countdown, the boy pulled the back of Michiru's bathing suit, place the sea cucumber in it, and let it go where it snapped against her skin._

_Michiru shrieked and started to paw at her back as everyone started roaring with laughter. She frantically grabbed at her back. She tried to arch away from the slimy wetness but cried in frustration when she couldn't._

_When she felt her bathing suit pulled away from her back, she quickly reached and grabbed the sea cucumber. The laughter got louder when they saw that it was attached to her hand. Michiru waved her hand around trying to get the black b lob off of her arm. When it finally fell off she dropped into the water and back away._

"_Mommy!" Michiru cried as all of the kids laughed and pointed at her._

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened." Michiru finished the story. She slowly raised her head and was met with the stares from the rest of the sailor senshi.<p>

"That's it?" Haruka finally broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" Michiru looked at her in confusion.

"That's why you hate sea cucumbers?" Haruka asked slowly.

"Hate is such a strong word;" Michiru wrinkled her nose and shrugged."I say I have a strong dislike of sea cucumbers." She nodded. The room was thrown into silence again. She clasped her hands into her lap and lowered her head as she felt the stares from everyone in the room burn into her skin.

"That's the last time I play Truth or Dare with you all." Haruka groaned and rubbed her temples. "I wanted some interesting questions." She huffed.

"I believe it's my turn." Rei raised a finger in the air as she directed a somewhat devious smirk in Haruka's direction.

"No, that's okay I'm fine." The blond quickly shook her head.

"Time for dinner everyone." Usagi called out. The sailor senshi climbed to their feet before shuffling into the kitchen.

"What are we having?" Chibi-usa questioned as she took her seat at the dinner table. Setsuna and Hotaru took the chairs on either side of her.

"Spaghetti and salad." The blond cried cheerfully as she entered the room with two bowls in her hands. One had steaming how spaghetti and the other were filled with salad. Both tipped dangerously from side to side as she shuffled towards the table.

"Careful Usagi." Haruka warned a little too late. Usagi had placed the spaghetti bowl onto the table, but at the same time, the salad bowl tipped to the right and spilled on top of Michiru's head. Rei and Chibi-usa covered their mouths to hide their snickering.

"Oh Michiru I'm so sorry." Usagi looked apologetic as started to pick a few pieces off of the ocean senshi's head.

"Sea cucumber!" Michiru all but screeched as she picked a piece of the 'offender' off of her nose. She squealed again when she noticed more pieces of sea cucumber on various parts of her body. She quickly jumped up and started swatting at herself as if bees mistook her for a giant flower.

"What'd I miss?" Usagi wondered.


End file.
